New Traditions can be Born
by dustytiger
Summary: Morgan and Garcia are spending their first Christmas as a couple it's time for them to start some traditions, and continue some old one, after all that's what the season is about. Gift fic for Bren Gail on CCOAC (details inside). Rated M for a reason kids (not all parts just 1&3). Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Title: New Traditions can be Born  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: M for adult fun kids  
Disclaimer: I still don't own Criminal Minds it belongs to it's creator, network, writers, actors, and actresses how bring the show to life daily. I am still a poor barista and unmotivated sales consultant.  
Summary: Morgan and Garcia are spending their first Christmas as a couple it's time for them to start some traditions, and continue some old one, after all that's what the season is about.  
Notes: This is a gift fic for Bren Gail on the chit chat on author's corner forum my pairing waws Morgan/Garcia and my prompts were Silent Night; unwrapping a present, favored ornament/decoration falls off of tree/wall and breaks, baking a dessert for Christmas dinner/party I used all of them. This does deal with grown up fun but isn't as graphic as some of my other fic if you're too young or would be offended please look away.

* * *

The first part of the fic pretty much wrote itself as I was sitting on a train on my way home from Florida, it took me a while to figure out what to do with the rest of the fic but I got it worked out and finally thought of a title, so here it is. This will be four parts long and I will update daily.

If Derek Morgan thought that Penelope Garcia had gone all out at Christmas before he had been sorely mistaken. This year was different she had told him everything was different. JJ and Will were married. Reid had gotten Prentiss home although she still wasn't sure she wanted to know how the genius had pulled off that feat; she liked to think of her baby brother as virginal. David Rossi had talked everyone into going to midnight mass; and most importantly they were dating. She was practically living in his three bedroom home and everywhere he looked there was something Christmas there to greet him. He was afraid to tell her just how much he liked it. There was something nice about coming home and almost tripping over a new Santa toy after long day at work.

He went over the Christmas tree and started to pick up and shake the gifts. "I told you no gifts until Christmas morning," she reminded him.

"Baby you know what present I wanna unwrap," Morgan groaned going up behind Garcia and untying her candy-cane striped apron pressing himself into her back to let her know just how ready he was for her.

She slapped him with a wooden spoon. "Oh no you don't you naughty boy! I told JJ I would bring peppermint brownies tonight."

"It can wait. She'll understand, really."

"And you're going to explain to Henry that he didn't get peppermint brownies to give to Santa because his horny ass uncle Derek was too busy banging his fairy godmother up against a counter?"

"You make it sound so sorted. If you would put on a pair of pants once in a while we might not have this problem baby."

"So I have to change my keen fashion sense because you have no self-control?"

"Self-control? I have plenty of self-control, but when you give me easy access and I _know _you are wearing a festive thong what else am I supposed to do? Woman you are a vixen and you are tempting me and you know you're doing it."

She giggled then batted her eyes at him. "When the brownies are done you can have your way with me, any way and any_where _you want me. I'm not denying you my amazing sex god I'm just saying you have to wait and I know that you know that I am very well worth the wait."

"As much as I know you're not lying that it doesn't change the fact I want to feel just how wet those sexy panties I know you're wearing are. Then if I felt how wet they were I'd have to see how wet and ready my baby girl was."

"Honey I'm always ready for you know that but sometimes we have other things to do."

"That's a sin and a shame baby cause my favourite thing on this planet is to hear is you begging me for more. Woman your orgasms are what every man wishes he can have and I get them all to myself."

She smiled. "You're so sweet." She continued to put things into the mixing bowl.

"Sweetness are you ever gonna listen when I tell you how amazing and perfect you are?"

"Look Baby I can list how many men I've been with without taking off my socks off. And you're… well you're you, and I don't want to think about the ladies you've been with and I'm super okay with that. I am, really, I knew that before we started this really the number is not the issue for me. When you say stuff like that I know you're just being sweet and kind and amazing like you always are to me. I also know some of the women you've dated before me and there is just absolutely no way that I can top what that super bendy yoga girl could do."

"Just cause that woman could bend in ways I don't think are natural doesn't mean she could get me off the way you can. Yes, I've had a lot of sex with more women than maybe I should have but dammit girl no one gets me off like you do."

She shook her head and turned away from that. "You're just saying that."

"I'm not baby it's the truth. If my junk could talk he'd tell me you try to put me inside another woman and I ain't getting up again. That sweet thing is where I was meant to be and I can't believe you tried to force me other places so long when we've known that woman so long you ass backwards fool."

"Derek," she whispered uncertainly.

"Baby promise me you won't tell JJ and Emily I proposed to you with my dick but you're it for me sweetheart. It's as easy as that, I know it with every fibre of my being. I got something planned for you though when you're ready; this is just my promise to you Penelope. By this time next year I wanna see walking toward me wearing the white dress of your dreams."

"I'm not gonna tell them anything of the sort. I still have to finish the brownies for tonight but I don't think I have wanted you more than I do right now."

"Just wait 'til I do this right Baby. You'll want to go down on me right after I get your ring on your finger."

"You don't have to put a ring on my finger for me to that my sweet chocolate treat," she giggled. "I told you before I don't need a ring and white dress sweet pea, I just need to know you're with me."

"I'll give you whatever you need, time, a rare exotic animal. I just need to know you're in this for long haul."

"I've known you were the guy for me for a long time but I didn't think you saw me that way. I'm glad we're getting this chance and my head believes you, but my heart is still bruised and scared."

"Silly girl, you're the best kind of beautiful, and I'll give that heart of yours all the time it needs to listen."

She blushed. "Derek, stop."

"It's the truth baby you got inner beauty to match what everyone sees that's rare and what I love about you." He kissed her softly. "How about a quickie while they're in the oven?"

"I'd love that but you know us. What starts as a quickie ends with you tiring me out and saying you just had to watch me sleep and JJ calling ready to send out party." She was now mixing the brownies.

"Lemme help you put some muscle into that." He reached behind her and took her hand and began to stir with her.

"Derek Morgan!" she squealed.

"Hush your mouth woman. This way I can say I helped."

"How? I don't see how pressing your junk into my back is helping other than getting me more hot and bothered than I already was. This is for my sweet godson stop distracting me."

"Baby I'm sorry that you have this effect on me. I'm just damn glad you finally agreed to try this with me cause taking care of the problem myself was getting old."

"Oh my, my sweet, you're so silly you could have had any woman you want help you with that problem. What made you decide to ask me?"

"Hotch almost found jacking off in the plane's bathroom after one of your particularly filthy goodnight mister Morgan calls. I'm pretty sure if anyone had heard your part of the conversation they would have been sure we were having phone sex. I knew I had to take the bull by the horns. I knew we couldn't keep playing like we were. I had to know if we could make this work so I went over to see you, and you know what happened that night."

"Silly boy you know I like to help you wind down after a case, if I was too much for you you just had to tell me."

He laughed. "And hush that beautiful mouth? That would have been worse. Damn am I glad I went to talk to you."

"After we talked that turned out to be a very good night for a first time," she sighed grinning as she remembered it. "I thought you'd never get a clue, my sweet." She then curled into him.

"Why didn't you ever just straight up tell me what you wanted and save me the hassle, woman? You're strong, independent and know exactly how to get what you want when you want it."

"Honey in my world boys like you never actually dated girls like me. I had you as my best friend and I couldn't risk losing that."

He kissed her softly. "You're stuck with me sweetheart. You have been for longer than you've known."

"I love you Baby."

"I love you too."

"Let me get this in the oven."

"Then can I bang you up against the counter as you so eloquently put it?"

She laughed. "If these brownies get ruined you have to explain why to everyone."

"You're the one who said anywhere anyway I wanted you temptress so no going back now. I'll take you from the back the way I like it and facing the oven so we'll see any smoke."

She laughed, but there were goosebumps forming all over her body. There was something she found very thrilling about having sex in various places in the house. In her previous relationships there hadn't been much creativity with her partners. She was satisfied with them, but didn't know just how exciting things could be with the right man. Morgan was the kind of man who knew what he wanted, and he knew when he wanted it too. If that meant they were standing in the living room he didn't see the point of pausing the moment to go toward the bedroom.

"If JJ finds out we were messing around while I was making this she'll murder us both," she warned him. "Since she's been back I really don't wanna mess with her she's like BAU Buffy."

"Will you just relax woman. She'll never know," he assured her. "Get the stuff in the oven and let your man take care of the rest."

She quickly transferred the contents of the bowl into a brownie pan and placed in the oven. She hardly had time to close the oven door and put the dirty dish into the sink when Morgan was all over her. His lips found their way to the back of her neck. She moaned softly as he slowly slid a hand around her stomach then down her skirt until he found her leg. Then he inched his way up her bare thigh. Finally stopping at a very wet surprise she groaned with delight then screamed when she felt his other hand slap her bare ass.

"What as that for?" she demanded, having not expected that.

"I've telling you for years I was gonna spank you Penelope!" he reminded her.

"I know but…"

"I thought you wanted it."

"Well yes- I'd like an explanation!"

"You're not wearing any panties! We're going to a holiday party where there's going to be kids around with our boss playing Santa no less and you're going commando! I should put you over my knee and teach you a lesson before you put a wet spot on Santa's lap."

"There's no need for that silly. I was going to put a clean pair on before we left. I know you can't resist at least a quick little taste before we leave so I figured why waste a perfectly good pair of panties?"

She turned in his arms to face, giving him a sweet grin. He knew he couldn't try to pretend to be mad anymore. He had been thrilled to discover that she was so ready for him she hadn't even bothered to wear underwear. He couldn't wait to lift her skirt to slide inside her and take her home.

"Oh help me Jesus. Penelope you did not just say what I think you just said," he told her as she grinned at him like the Cheshire cat.

He opened his hand and spanked her again. He loved the feel of her bare ass against his hand almost as much as he enjoyed the half moan half scream that escaped her mouth. He was starting to regret not having done this sooner. She was clearly not bothered by it because she was very vocal about what she liked and disliked with him.

"What was that for?" she asked, batting her eyes at him.

"For goading the bear!" he snapped. "How long have you been running around here without underwear?"

"When you're home, about a week," she told him with a shrug. "Oh and there was that one day last week at the office." He spanked her again and she whimpered. "I thought you might sneak in after that case so I slipped 'em off and put them in my drawer."

"Woman!"

"They might still be there if you wanna take a peak when we go back to work."

Now he knew she was trying to entice him into more sweet punishment. Although he had thought about sneaking into her office to surprise her on several occations; especially after long case he knew that the FBI was not a place he could get away with it.

"Your office has cameras," he reminded her.

"Baby, what's my job again?" She giggled. "I could totally make any evidence of a tryst disappear."

"You naughty, naughty girl."

"I thought that's why you liked me."

"There are a lot of reasons why I love you. This is my favourite," He began to unzip his pants. "Ready baby girl?"

"Derek I'm always ready for you. You could wake me up out of a dead sleep, slide right in and take me home if you wanted." She whimpered feeling him push inside of her.

"Don't tempt me Sweetness."

"I don't make promises I can't keep baby that's not my style. That feels so good." She tried to wiggle, but he stopped her.

"As much as I like your style can you stay still and just let me take you?" She braced herself against the counter. "You have no idea how long I've had this fantasy Baby. Damn. Scream for me."

"Derek!" she moaned as he began to slide into her. "Fuck that's good but I- I- I can't just stand here."

"Yes, you can! Dammit this feels so good Baby Girl," he was holding her hips.

She cried out. "I can't. I can't!"

"Stop being like that," he told her spanking her again. "Yes, you can I know you can Baby. Just let me, there like that see Baby." She slammed into her again and she screamed. "Does that feel good?"

"Yes…" she moaned.

"Don't hold back."

"But Baby you…"

"Don't care." His movements began to speed up. "That's it. Fuck woman you know how to make a man happy. Come for me Woman."

She screamed his name as she rode out the orgasm. She moaned with delight when she realised he was still going after she came down from the high. She had never had lover who was like him before not only was he more willing to try new things with her, he was also very attentive to her needs. She began move in rhythm with him, and this time he didn't try to stop her.

"I'm so close Baby Girl," he told her.

"I know," she moaned. "I need to feel it please just let it go."

Moments later the two of them came together. As they came down her adjusted her dress then pulled up his pants and boxers moving her to face him then kissing her softly. She relaxed into the embrace and wrapped her arms around him. As much as he had enjoyed this encounter she still wanted a bit more, the tender parts, which she knew was why they never ended up having actual quickies.

"My beautiful Baby Girl," he whispered. "Let's get changed and go over to JJ's."

She smiled at him. "Mmm good idea," she went to go up the stairs. "Oh, uh the brownies."

She checked on the baking before they went upstairs to get changed. They were going to have lunch at JJ and Will's then go to an FBI Christmas party for a few hours and go from there to midnight mass with Rossi. Morgan changed into a suit with a tie, while she changed into a different dress. They were both excited about celebrating with their work family since they all had traditions with their own families the next day.

End Part 1

Notes: Well folks that was part one... the next part is much less steamy and part three has a small amount of smut in it, but nothing to crazy. I hope you liked it. Loving these prompts, and this fic exchange as always. Let me know what you think :D I'll post again tomorrow. Heart and hugz.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: New Traditions can be Born  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: M for adult fun kids  
Disclaimer: I still don't own Criminal Minds it belongs to it's creator, network, writers, actors, and actresses how bring the show to life daily. I am still a poor barista and unmotivated sales consultant.  
Summary: Morgan and Garcia are spending their first Christmas as a couple it's time for them to start some traditions, and continue some old one, after all that's what the season is about.  
Notes: Thank you for the support on this. It's much appreciated. This part is a lot less steamy than the last part but I think you'll be able to look past that. I still adore Prentiss so she makes a small appearance. Enjoy!

* * *

Morgan and Garcia were the last people to arrive at JJ's and were happy to see their friends. Garcia had the brownies with her, still in the pan since it wasn't completely cooled yet. With her free hand she was holding Morgan's hand. She couldn't help but smile when she saw the look on Emily Prentiss' face seeing them holding hands. She hadn't told her former co-worker about their new relationship knowing she would be home for Christmas.

"Wait are you two dating now?" asked Prentiss.

"Finally, right?" laughed Garcia. "Sorry I didn't tell you sooner I thought it would be better to hear in person."

"It's about time, and it's okay really, after my flight from hell I'm so happy that there's good news."

"What about you and Reid?" Morgan asked seeing that the genius was gently brushing his fingers against Prentiss' knuckles when he thought no one was looking.

"What are you talking about?" Prentiss asked.

"Oh come on Emily you suddenly decide to fly home for the holidays we both know you didn't know that to spend time with your mother."

"I wanted to see all of you. Reid happened to be the person who was able to pick me up at the airport and actually has his guest room free."

"I don't believe for a minute you're in the guest room. Don't look innocent over there kid I saw what you were doing to Emily's hand."

"You make it sound like it was sexual. It's a relaxation technique I learned from a friend. Most people find travelling stressful I thought I'd help."

"Whatever Reid, you both can deny it all you want but one of the reasons you came Emily was so you could knock boots with your secret genius boy toy."

"You can believe what you want to believe but Reid is just being a good friend," Prentiss assured him.

"Okay time to change the subject," Garcia laughed. "Where's my adorable little godson?"

"He's down for a nap," JJ told her. "I know he's not going to sleep much tonight, especially having a babysitter. He needs a good nap."

"Oh, all right," she sighed.

"Don't worry you'll get to see him before we leave. He's going to be so excited if it keeps snowing."

"I know someone else who will be thrilled about the snow," Morgan laughed.

"I grew up in California snow makes me happy," Garcia defended. "Especially when it's on Christmas Eve."

"I won't be offended if you go for a walk," JJ assured them.

"But we were already late."

"It's all right, really maybe by the time you get back Henry will have woken up."

After excusing them from JJ's to take a walk in the snow Morgan took Garcia's hand. He knew she loved Christmas snow and knew this was the perfect opportunity to make the day even more special than it already was. They walked a block and stopped at the park. They had taken Henry there a few times and with the snow falling and starting to coat everything it seemed almost magical.

"Is there enough snow for snowman yet?" Morgan joked.

"Not yet, silly," Garcia giggled.

"I guess I'll have to settle for a snow beauty." He pulled her toward him and kissed her softly.

"It's a good thing I love you my sweet treat or else I might have thought that was cheesy."

"I guess it wasn't my greatest line baby girl."

He kissed her again then took a small wrapped gift from his pocket. He put it in her mitten covered hands. She looked at him quizzically not sure what to think about this gift. A part of her wanted to rip it open t see what could be inside something so small, but another part of her thought it was too early to be opening up Christmas gifts.

"Open it," he told her.

"It's bad luck to open your presents before Santa comes," she told him.

"Maybe this isn't a Christmas present?" he offered. "It is wrapped in shiny pink paper."

She thought about this for a long moment and stared at the gift in her hands. It was true that it wasn't wrapped in Christmas paper but she still felt a little naughty opening a gift when there wasn't a reason for having been given one.

"If Santa crashes after he leaves the North Pole it's on your head my chocolate dream," she informed him.

"I'm willing to chance it," he assured her with a lopsided smile.

She opened the gift and was shocked when she saw a beautiful pink gold ring with a pink diamond in a princess cut set in it, with a matching chaining inside a small velvet box. She wondered for a moment if this might be his way of proposing, but then wondered why he would have a matching pink chain if it was an engagement ring. As she stared at the jewelry she realised that he had amazing taste in jewelry and knew her better than anyone she'd ever known. This was exactly the kind of piece she would have picked out for herself.

"I know I've told you before baby girl, but you're my everything, and I would be lost without you," he told her running his hand along her cheek. "I want you to believe me when I tell you that you're it for me sweetness. Penelope Garcia will you make an honest man out of me?" he asked her his voice thick with emotion.

"Derek," she whispered, uncertainly.

Only months before she had lost her long-time boyfriend Kevin Lynch when she had tried to tell him she needed more time. As much as she knew that Morgan was different ways she might lose her best friend started to pop into her head. She didn't want to lose him but she still wasn't ready to take that step. She knew she needed to be honest with him and hoped that he would listen to what she had to tell him unlike the other man.

"I know that this is the reason things ended with Lynch, that's why I also got you a chain," he told her. "I need you to know I'm fully committed to you, but it's your choice if you want to wear this as an engagement ring or close to your heart so it will finally listen when I tell you you're the one for me."

There were tears in her eyes. "I want to say yes but I just can't."

"Baby, tell me what you're so afraid of. Because the Penelope Garcia I know is fearless and is the only woman for me. I'm not gonna be scared off if you need time."

"It's not you I just – I don't think I'll ever be ready to actually get married, and that's not fair to you Derek."

She tried to wipe away the tears that were already starting to fall down her cheeks. She needed to be honest with him but she had never talked to anyone about her worries about weddings before. She knew in her head that Morgan was different but she was still terrified.

"Penelope you need to talk to me. The only way I can understand what you're feeling is if you explain it to me," he told her. "Make me understand, please I can't lose you baby girl."

"And here I thought all of you profilers were mind readers," she tried to joke.

"Don't change the subject. Tell me why you're so afraid of getting married."

"I," she whispered, no longer trying to hide the tears falling down her cheeks. "My Mom can't be there."

Morgan knew that not having her parents there when they were married was going to be an issue, but he also knew it was something they could deal with together, since he had lost his father as well. He was surprised to hear her say specifically her mother but wanted to help her. He took her hand and squeezed in gently which seemed to put her at ease.

"Sweetheart I know you want your parents there I want my dad to be there too," he explained. "But they will be in some form."

"That's not the same!" she cried. "You don't understand. My mom had six kids and I was the only girl. When I was little she told me she was most excited about when I got married. She had even started to put money away for my dress. She wanted to make sure everything would be exactly what I wanted."

He pulled her closer to him to comfort her. "Penelope."

"I can deal with not having my mom there for a lot of things. But I can't wrap my brain around not going with her to pick out my dress. Whenever we would read fairy tales she would tell me about how nice it would be to go with her only daughter to pick out her wedding gown and be with her when she got her own fairy tale ending. I know a lot of women have their whole wedding planned out before they're even old enough to date, but I didn't. All I knew for sure was that I was gonna go with my mom to get my dress one day and it would be so super special for us both. I know she'd be in my heart, but just the thought of going into a bridal shop makes me sick."

He kissed her forehead. "I'm still committed to you and when you're ready to marry me we'll do it any way we have to. If you're never ready then I'll buy a gold band to show the world I'm off the market. Whatever you need baby I'll do it. I promise you that but I need you to know how serious I am about you."

"Derek, you're too good me."

"There's no such thing as being too good. I love you and I can give you all the time you need. Just tell me whenever you need me to do anything and I'll make it happen."

"Thank you Baby that means more to me than you know. Are you sure you're okay with me just wearing it on the chain for right now?"

"If that's what needs to happen to make you comfortable it's good with me." He kissed her softly. "As long as you understand that this means that your heart is mine, and my heart is yours and if another man tries to touch you I'll tear him a new one."

"It's me who should be worried about someone stealing you away."

"Listen to me and listen to me good Penelope Garcia I want you, and only you for the rest of the time I am on this earth. I've told you before you are my god given solace, but you're more than that. You're my whole damn world. You hear me, really hear me? You're it for me and when you are comfortable I plan on telling everyone. Hell I'll shout it from the rooftops right now. I Derek Morgan is committed to Penelope Garcia, hear that ladies? I am a one woman man, and that woman is my baby girl!"

She laughed. "Derek you silly boy."

"I'm not playin' Penelope. If you gave me a gold band right now, that thing would be on my finger faster than Reid reads."

"Derek I-" her voice trailed off.

"I swear it even if I never get to see you walking toward me in a big white dress baby girl I'll wear that ring and tell anyone who'll listen I got me that most amazing wife at home. I'll tell 'em I might sound like a romance novel but I married my best friend and I never regretted any part of our lives together."

She ran her hands along his cheeks. "You won't be mad if I'm never ready to have some big to-do?"

He shook his head. "I can't be mad at you for something you feel baby. I just need you to know what I want from this."

"Tell me what you want."

"I want to marry you some day Penelope any way we can make that happen will make me happy."

"I want that too."

He got down on one knee not caring about the snow. "Penelope Garcia, when you're ready, no matter when that is, will you marry me?"

Her jaw dropped. "Yes," she whispered before even thinking about what had just happened.

He took the ring and slid it on her finger before standing up to kiss her. She pulled him toward her in a long embrace. A part of her still couldn't believe she had said yes, but she knew it was the right choice. As she enjoyed the moment with Morgan she forced her mind not to wonder to what she would say that night when everyone, she was sure, would ask why she could be engaged to Morgan so quickly but had broken up with Lynch after dating him for so long.

"Thank you for being so understanding; this was perfect you listened to what I felt," she swooned after she pulled away from him.

"Of course I did. That's what you do when you love someone," he told her, running his hands along her cheek. "You don't have to wear it like that if you don't want to sweetness, I understand."

"I want to, and I know that you understand what I need and that's why I said yes."

"I'm glad you think so. Now how about we go back and tell our friends?"

She kissed him again. "Now we can go back."

"You're such a bad girl. If it weren't for the snow on the ground you'd be trying to convince me that we could get away with having a quickie right here."

"Maybe, just wait 'til you see what I have planned for you when we get home my sweet chocolate treat."

"That's gonna be a damn long wait I'm afraid. And who says I don't have some ideas about what to do with you when we get home?"

"Good thing we had some fun before we left then."

He laughed. "I love you Penelope."

"I love you too, Derek."

He took her hand again and they walked back to JJ's. It didn't take long for the room of profilers to notice the new piece of jewelry on Garcia's finger. The afternoon was spent enjoying time together as well as celebrating their friend's good news before going to the FBI Christmas party. It was quickly becoming a tradition for them to go over to JJ's for lunch before the party and to organise how they would get home before anyone started to drink. Usually Reid would drive everyone home after the party, but that year Morgan decided he wanted to stay sober mostly so he would feel up to celebrating with his new fiancée when they finally got home after church. They all left shortly after Henry's baby sitter for the evening arrived.

Notes: I hope you liked it, the next part has a steamy part but it's mostly dealing with a certain someone who is not happy about the engagement. You'll see. Thank you again for the support my work life has been brutal lately so happies on my breaks sure is nice to find!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: New Traditions can be Born  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: M for adult fun kids  
Disclaimer: I still don't own Criminal Minds it belongs to it's creator, network, writers, actors, and actresses how bring the show to life daily. I am still a poor barista and unmotivated sales consultant.  
Summary: Morgan and Garcia are spending their first Christmas as a couple it's time for them to start some traditions, and continue some old one, after all that's what the season is about.  
Notes: I'm glad everyone liked the proposal… the last bit has some grown up fun to make up for having to deal with Lynch. I hope 'ya like it!

For the most part Morgan and Garcia were having a lot of fun. They both knew that at some point they would need to deal with Kevin Lynch but no one expected it to happen so quickly. One moment they were dancing together to the Christmas themed music, one of Garcia's favourites, silent night; and the next they were being confronted by a very drunk tech.

"I knew it!" he exclaimed. "I knew that _he_ was the reason you didn't want to marry me! You kept trying to tell me he was just your friend but I knew there was something else going on. Just admit it Penelope! Admit it!"

"Back off man," Morgan warned.

"Don't talk to me! Don't even look at me! This is between Penelope and me and it's none of your business."

"Like hell it's not! You want to talk to Penelope I am by her side, you go that?"

"Let's go outside," Garcia whispered, seeing people start to turn around and look at them. "You're making a scene."

Everyone seemed to be looking at them at that moment. They both knew it was going to be hard when Lynch saw them but neither was expecting this. She lead them outside to and the lone smoker quickly scurried back inside. If she wasn't already sure that this was the most awkward moment in her life a complete stranger quitting his nic fix proved it.

"Kevin, please listen to me," Garcia told him.

"I'm done listening! I tried to believe that it was all in my head. I wanted to believe you when you told me that Morgan was just a friend. Hell I went to a shrink about it! But I knew that it was more, and now you've proven it! Why can you wear his ring, and not mine?"

"I…" she tried to explain.

"I gave you everything you wanted. When you wanted space you got it! When you wanted time with your other damn boyfriend I let it go! When you hacked into my life I let you and this how you repay me? You go and get engaged to Derek Morgan six months after you said no to me?"

"I didn't say no, I said I needed time. I told him I needed time too bec-"

"Time!? Time!? We dated for four year Penelope! You've been dating for four months? How much time could he have given you? How much more time did I have to give you before you finally stopped stringing me along?"

"I never strung you along."

"Bullshit!"

"I wanted to tell you before we got here and you had to see this, but you won't talk to me. I didn't want you to find out like this, Kevin. I am sorry for that."

"Like hell you did! This exactly how you planned it! Both of you!" he spat.

"You need to calm down, Bro," Morgan warned.

"I'm not your brother! You stole my woman!"

"I didn't steal anyone, you're the idiot who let this fine piece of woman go, and I'm the guy who picked her up and let her get back on her feet."

"More like you got her on her back."

"What did you just say?" Morgan demanded.

"You heard me."

"You're an even bigger fool than I thought! Penelope you don't have to explain yourself to him. Let's go Baby Girl."

"Derek, I…" she whispered.

He knew without her saying another word what she was trying to tell him. He loved her kind hearted nature but right now he was not happy. He knew she was going to try to explain herself and knew he couldn't be there for that and keep his temper in check.

"Woman you are the kindest thing that ever lived. I can't believe you're still going to talk to this idiot. He doesn't deserve anything but a damn good beating to give him a clue," Morgan grumbled.

"You wouldn't lay a finger on me with everyone just over there," Lynch told him.

"Like hell I wouldn't. The only thing stopping me is that woman right there Lynch. I can't do anything that would hurt her, and for some ungodly reason my beating the snot out of you would hurt her more than if I laid a hand on her." He went back inside.

"Kevin, I wanted to tell you about the engagement," she whispered.

"Why?"

"Because it's the right thing to do."

"No, why'd you say yes to him and not to me?"

"Because when I told him I needed time he gave it to me instead of running off into the night."

"I…"

She knew he was trying to collect his thoughts, and there was a time where she would have wanted to hear what he had to say, but now she couldn't care less. She had moved on and letting him speak would just make her question her actions in the past few months when she knew she had done the right thing. He was the one who had moved on first he was the one who hadn't given her the time she needed. She hadn't been the one in the wrong. She never thought she would end up dating, let along engaged to Morgan and that's how she knew she had never lied to her ex.

"It's too late now. I did love you and had you just given me time, and heard me out…" she explained. "Maybe things could have been different between us. It hurt more than I think you realise to watch you leave like that. I had some good friends to help me, and yes, Derek was one of them, and maybe that's why we started dating. It was nothing malicious like you think, Kevin; one day something changed and we both wanted more from our relationship and this is where we were led. I'm no cheater because I know how much that hurts."

"I shouldn't have said that," he admitted.

"You're right you shouldn't have. Can you ever be happy for us?"

"I don't think so since you didn't give me the chance to be that man for you."

"I wanted to but you couldn't accept what I told you. I needed time because when you asked I couldn't explain what I was feeling why a part of me felt like I was flying because I was so happy and another part of me thought I was going to drown in my own tears."

"I don't understand."

"Clearly, you don't know what it's like to think I need to tell my parents… only to realise you can't do that."

"I didn't even think…"

"That's my point. I don't think you ever thought about how hard it might be for me to get married without them there. That's why I asked for time, instead of trying to be understanding you just took off like a scared puppy."

"Penny I…"

She shook her head. "Kevin don't, it won't change what happened now. Derek understands that. Derek listened to me when I said I needed some time. Just because I'm engaged to Derek doesn't mean I'm going to be walking down the aisle any time soon."

"But that's why you get engaged is to let the other person know you are committed to becoming married."

"Usually, yes but this is going to be different Kevin just like it would have been for us."

"What do you mean?"

"Would you have agreed to wear a ring without seeing me in a wedding dress?"

"That's part of what you would have agreed to do."

"And that's why we never would have worked out Kevin." She kissed his cheek softly. "I'm sorry I hurt you, you didn't deserve that. But what happened between us was what was supposed to happen. I hope you will be as happy as I am one day. Goodbye Kevin."

Before he could say anything more she turned around and went back inside to find Morgan. She found him and took his hand letting him excuse himself from the conversation he was having. He moved to a quieter part of the room and ran her hand along her cheek. She looked up at him tears in her eyes.

"I think I want to go," she told him.

"Because of that little twerp?" he asked.

"He shouldn't have done what he did but there's a part of me that still cares for him and I guess he still cares for me and that's why he was drinking like that. Maybe if we leave he'll stop and I won't have to feel guilty if he does something stupider than what he just pulled."

"If that's what you want to do baby girl that's fine by me, but we've still got lots of time before we have to go to the church."

"I know we do, I just am done here after that."

"If that's what you want that's what we'll do," he assured her.

"Thank you. Hey since we have time to kill and JJ and Will seem to be having so much fun. Do you think we could we go pick up Henry and then meet everyone a little later?"

"Sure baby, although I thought maybe we could swing by home quickly."

"Silly boy if we did that we'd never make it to mass. I promise I'll make it up to you later."

He kissed her softly. "I'm going to hold you to that no matter how late we get home."

She giggled. "Okay, but remember you're the one who has family coming tomorrow."

"You're more than worth it. I've been wanting to get you outta that dress since you put it on."

She giggled. "You're so bad Derek Morgan."

"You make me bad Penelope Garcia." He pulled her to him and nearly devoured her in a kiss.

"I was a perfect little angel before you started with me my sweet hunk of chocolate goodness."

"I don't believe that for a minute baby girl. Let's go tell JJ we'll pick up Henry so that we can get home after mass and I can have my way with you."

She laughed. "Okay baby let's go."

They made the rounds through the room saying goodbye to their friends before they left together to pick up Henry before they met everyone at Rossi's church. When they got to the car she leaned in and kissed him softly.

"Thank you Derek," she told him running her fingers along his cheek.

"For what?" he asked.

"For doing this right now, for everything tonight."

"I just want to make you happy."

"You're the best fiancé ever."

"I'm just being myself."

"You don't even see it do you you're the best for understanding how I'm feeling right now. For making me feel like the most beautiful woman in the world."

"You _are_ the most beautiful woman in the world and I'm going to spend the rest of our time together proving that to you." He kissed her hungrily.

"Stop teasing me," she practically whined. "We need to pick up my godson and then go to a church you need to behave yourself until we get home tonight."

"Girl sometimes you suck, I'm sure we could have some fun right here, the windows are tinted no one would know what was going on in the back of my SUV."

"You're so bad, but we're waiting till we get home it's cold out."

"I'll keep you warm," he began to suckle on the pulse point of her neck.

"As good as that feels we need to leave now if we miss church Rossi will have our heads."

He sighed. "I know you're right, but damn girl you have no idea how hard this is."

"I understand more than you know. It's not much longer now," she assured him with a soft kiss.

"Woman you could lead me off a cliff if you wanted. I love you."

"I love you."

She kissed him again before getting into the SUV. He went around to the driver's side and when he got comfortable he took her hand. They first went to JJ's to pick up Henry who seemed to be excited about getting to go to mass, probably mostly because it was so late. They then drove to the church where they met the rest of the team. They went inside the church and chose a pew near the back, just in case Henry got loud during the service.

The service was nice, Henry was quiet through the whole thing, and everyone was glad they had agreed to go that night and decided to make it a tradition. They were outside the church saying their goodbyes, as much as they had enjoyed spending Christmas Eve together they were all glad to be going to their own homes.

They left the church heading sleepily toward their homes. It had been a long night and for the duration of the service they had had to behave themselves. All they wanted was to get home. The two of them were glad when they saw their house come into view. They got out of the car and went inside, barely getting through the door before they were all over each other.

"Damn girl, that dress!" he told her. "You look like a goddess. I think even the old church guys were taking a peak at you."

"They were looking at all of us because of how out of place we looked," she laughed.

"Nope they were looking at you. I think the only person that didn't check you out tonight was Lynch."

"Derek, please let it alone."

"I'm just saying Penelope. If that idiot ever had feelings for you he would have looked at you like a dog looks at a stake and he didn't, but that's his loss."

She kissed him. "And your gain."

"It certainly is," he agreed running his hand along the line of her dress stopping just around her breasts.

"You're so bad," she purred as his hand reached around and began to unzip the dress.

"Baby girl I think you're trying to kill me." He told her as he stared and the lacy see through panties and bra she was wearing.

"I thought you might like this."

Before she could say anything more his lips were on her breast sucking it through the sheer fabric. Her head fell back and she reached out to find something to brace herself against, but instead of a wall her hand found the Christmas tree she could hear ornaments falling to the ground. She squealed and she heard Morgan groan not realising what had happened.

"Derek!" she snapped.

"What?" he asked pulling away.

"I knocked the tree."

"It's still standing it's fine baby."

"Something broke."

"We'll find it later I need out of this damn suit!" he told her as he pulled off his tie and began to unbutton his shirt.

"Baby you know how to get me every time." She ran her fingers down his chest and began to unbuckle his belt.

"You bad, bad girl," he growled, as she unzipped his pants.

"You don't want this?" she asked letting his pants fall down his legs and freeing his erection from his boxers.

"Penelope," he growled, as he watched her lower herself to her knees.

"I figure before we know it we won't be able to fool around anywhere we want so we should make the most of it." She then took him into her mouth.

"Fuck baby that's good," he growled as she began to move her head to take as much of him into her mouth as possible. "I knew that mouth was dangerous but damn."

She continued what she was doing, staring up at him as he looked down at what she was doing. The way her tongue was swirling around his dick and the way she was dressed sent him over the edge quickly. She greedily lapped up as much of the explosion as she could and then he pulled her to her feet and kissed her loving the taste of himself and her natural sweetness in his mouth. As they embraced he unhooked the skimpy piece of fabric pretending to cover her ample chest then took her nipple in his mouth.

"Derek!" she squealed.

He pulled away from her. "Baby I am going to fuck you right in front of this tree, and you are going to like it."

He took a throw blanket from the couch and threw it hapzardly to the ground before lowering them both to the floor pulling her panties off of her as did. She moaned happily and gladly laid down on the floor in front of the Christmas tree. Before she could do anything to him mouth was against her pussy manipulating her clit. She screamed with delight and it was not long before she was screaming out with ecstasy from a powerful orgasm. She barely had time to recover when he positioned himself on top of her.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"I'm always ready for you my chocolate sex god."

He slowly lowered himself into her and once again she was screaming with delight. Their movements quickly started to synchronize and get quicker. This is what they had been waiting most of the day before, and neither was disappointed. Their encounter was over more quickly than either of them wanted but they soon found themselves in their bedroom, and Morgan's lips were all over her body again, and she wasn't about to argue with him. They both knew it was going to be a long night, and an early morning, but neither seemed to care at that moment. They were just glad to home together to celebrate their engagement.

End Part 3

Notes: Well that was that… I hope you liked it. All the kind words really mean a lot to me… one more part to go I'm afraid. Pretty much just all fuzzies woot!


	4. Chapter 4

Title: New Traditions can be Born  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: M for adult fun kids  
Disclaimer: I still don't own Criminal Minds it belongs to it's creator, network, writers, actors, and actresses how bring the show to life daily. I am still a poor barista and unmotivated sales consultant.  
Summary: Morgan and Garcia are spending their first Christmas as a couple it's time for them to start some traditions, and continue some old one, after all that's what the season is about.  
Notes: Well this is the last part, it's pretty much all family fuzzies thank you so much for the kind reviews it means a lot to me. Hopefully my work life will slow down in the new year and I'll have more time for writing.

* * *

Garcia woke up the next morning when she heard the doorbell ringing. She went to go curl back up in the bed when she realised it was Christmas morning and Morgan's mother was supposed to be visiting that morning. She looked around the room and found the pajamas she had tried to change into the night before but Morgan had thrown from her grasp. She then pulled a bathrobe around herself and ventured into the living room. She smiled when she realised that Morgan was also in his pajamas.

She went to greet her one day mother in law but only then remembering that they had bumped into the tree the night before when she saw Fran Morgan holding a broken angel ornament and laughing. Garcia knew that that, as well as a number of the other ornaments on the tree had been given to Morgan by his mother. She had not expected her to find something funny about finding one of the ornaments she had cherished enough to give to her son broken.

"Oh, um, hi Missus Morgan," Garcia said. "I guess we bumped into the tree or something. I'm so sorry that broke. I know that's one of the ones from your house."

"Call me Fran or Momma Penelope," she assured the younger woman, hugging her. "It's okay. I can tell you it's not the first time this angel's been broken."

"Still we should be more careful." She sighed, glad for the hug.

"Baby you know we're always careful," he laughed. "A little bit of glue and that's fixed good as new, no big deal."

Morgan took the ornament from his mother's hand and noticed there was dried glue on the wings, it had clearly been broken before. He placed the angel on the table deciding it could be fixed another time, he was too happy to have his mother home for Christmas morning, and knew he had other things he would need to get one before his sisters arrived later in the day.

"I think it's a bigger deal than you realise Derek," his mother told him. "Every time this angel's been broken before we've had a new family member to celebrate with the next Christmas."

Morgan wasn't sure what to say he stared at his mother stunned. He also wondered why his mother had given him the ornament out of the blue knowing it's history. He knew his mother had always liked Garcia but he didn't think they were ready for that yet. He loved his mother dearly but he never pictured her as the kind of woman who longer for grandchildren to bounce on her knee; she certainly didn't tease her children about it as he had known some other mothers to do. He knew he wanted children with Garcia at some point in their lives but first he wanted their relationship to be in a good place; and they were still in the phase where they found it hard to keep their hands off each other.

"I'm not sure that we're ready for that yet," Garcia stammered.

"I think you're more ready than you know, Penelope," Fran assured her. "I know some mothers want their sons to be married first, but that's clearly already in the works."

"Yes, but…"

"I don't expect you to want to be pregnant in a wedding dress, and maybe it will be different for you both, but I hope you two have talked about the possibility of having children."

"We have and of course we want adorable mocha babies, but we've only been dating a few months. I don't wanna sound like Reid but there are statistics about how much stress a child can put on a relationship as well how often new relationships end because of surprise like that."

"I was never one much for believing in statistics, especially in my own family they're too unique to follow the grain. The fact that my son has settled enough to be living here with you and has given you that ring is enough for me to know you're both ready for whatever happens next. It's more than I thought he might do until he met you. If it happens I suppose it wouldn't be ideal but I know everyone would be thrilled and would do the right thing. At least if you have a child I know I'll always be able to see my grandbaby."

"Even if Derek lost his clue I'd let you see the baby – not that there is one."

Fran laughed. "I know you would Penelope. You're great that way, but I know my son when he gets something he really wants he won't let it go. And you are something he has wanted for a long time and couldn't have, which will make him all the more determined to keep you in his life."

Garcia's cheeks turned red, and Morgan kissed her cheek. "Momma's right, Baby Girl you're stuck with me, and that right there." He touched her ring. "Proves it, if this tradition turns out to be true I'll be right there with you through everything, and I'd be thrilled."

She ran her fingers along his cheek. "Okay, I believe you, and as much as I totally want babies I kind of hope it will happen later than next Christmas. Right now things are too good between us to change it just yet."

He pulled her close. "I like how things are too but I want you to know if they change I'm good with that." He kissed her softly.

"When are your sisters supposed to arrive?" Garcia asked needing to change the subject.

"They said they'd be here by lunch, so I thought we'd all have some breakfast," he told her going into the kitchen, leaving the two women alone.

They both sat on the couch, next to each other. Garcia had never had any trouble talking to Morgan's mother before. She had visited with the family before, she had even spent a few Christmases with them in the time she'd known Morgan; but this was different. Being Morgan's fiancée changed everything and all of a sudden she felt like the woman might act differently around her. She had known many friends who had a strained relationship with their mothers-in-law. She didn't want that kind of relationship with hers, since she didn't have her own family anymore but a part of her still worried.

"Have you set a date?" Fran asked.

"He asked me last night," Garcia replied, playing with the ring, and staring at the floor.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"It's going to sound silly Miss- Fr-," she stammered.

"Try me."

"I told Derek already, but I just don't know if I'll ever be ready because my mom's not gonna be there to help."

Fran took her hand. "I know it's hard for you not to have her here if I can do anything to help you know you just have to ask. Just because you're now engaged to my son doesn't change how I feel about you. Now I am justified of looking at you like another daughter."

"Tell me," she whispered, tears falling down her cheeks. "Tell me I'm not a horrible daughter if I let someone else help me."

She hugged her gently. "Your mother would never think that, all she'd want is for you to be happy. Whenever and whatever you ready for I'll do what I can help. That doesn't mean you won't miss your mother every step of the way, and I completely understand that as will anyone else who loves you Penelope."

"Thank you, it might be a while though. Right now I'm so happy we're engaged and I don't want to send my stomach doing backflips by starting to plan anything more. This is good knowing that Derek really does want me to be the only woman in his life."

"That's all right. I know my son the second he put that ring on your finger you were as good as married everything else is just to show you off."

"He told me that last night, about being pretty much married. That was kind of amazing." Garcia's cheeks began to redden again. "My guy is so silly sometimes there's no reason to show me off."

"Oh, honey that's where you're wrong," she laughed. "That man has talked about you like you make the sun rise for as long as he's known you. He backed off because he thought you were happy with that Lynch guy but he still felt the same way. When you're ready he'll want everyone to know he finally got his baby girl and dreams do come true."

"I do believe in dreams coming true I guess that's why a part of me always wanted to get married at Cinderella's castle."

"He'd make that happen for you, if that's what you wanted, whenever you're ready."

"I know he would make whatever I wanted happen for me even if it was something totally out in left field. As much as I know that I know no one can make my mom be there anywhere but in my heart and I just don't know if I'll ever be ready to plan a wedding without her. Does that make me a horrible person?"

"No, it doesn't. That's how you feel and you have for a long time that's not going to change overnight because you got your prince. I only hope that one day you'll want to have your special day because you deserve your fairy tale ending; but if you don't no one in this family will love you any less."

Garcia hugged her. "Thank you."

"I hope my two special ladies have been working up an appetite," Morgan said coming into the room, then seeing the tear track on Garcia's cheeks. "Baby girl, what's wrong?"

"I was just talking to your mom about what I told you yesterday when you gave me my ring."

He took her hand. "I'm sorry sweetness, look if it's too hard I still have the chain I got you."

"I am not taking this ring off Mister."

"Penelope I wish I could make this hurt less for you."

Morgan's mother got up and went into the kitchen quietly, leaving the couple alone for the time they needed. Her heart was going out to the woman her son was so fully in love with. She knew that he wanted to marry Garcia in front of all of his friends but also knew he might not get that chance; neither of them blamed the tech for her feelings only wanting to help somehow but not having the ability to do so completely.

"I know you do Derek and that's why I love you and agreed to marry you," she told him. "I just feel like I'm being unfair to you, and now your family. Your mom is being so supportive and amazing."

He wiped her tears with his fingers. "Silly girl, as much as we love and support you, we can't change what you're feeling about this. If it hurts you too much I can't ask you to go through with planning a whole big thing for me."

"Isn't that selfish of me?"

"Only if you didn't have the best damn reason to not want to do this Penelope," he assured you. "I could never think of you as selfish with what you've had to deal with since you lost your parents. You are allowed to feel how you feel with me, no hiding anymore."

She began to sob. "I miss them so much, every day. I love that you are giving me another family but that doesn't make me forget the one that I had."

"I understand," he assured her. "I know this time of year is probably the hardest on you."

She nodded. "As much as I love all things Christmas it can be pretty rough, but I'm glad I have you by my side."

"And I'm going to be right here every time you need me from now on, even if it means an all-night phone call when we've got a case."

She wiped her tears then kissed him softly. "Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too. Ready to eat?" he asked.

"I am what did you make?"

"A Christmas tradition in my family."

"Ooo Morgan breakfast casserole, I thought only your mom made that."

"She let me in on the secret when she found out we were living together," he explained as they went into the kitchen.

"You'll be the next to learn it, Penelope," Missus Morgan assured Garcia. "By next Christmas you'll be able to make it if you want."

"Really?" Garcia asked.

"Although I already consider you to be part of the family I want you to be dating my son for a year before I share my recipes with you."

"Are you gonna teach my girl how to make your famous chilli Momma?" Morgan asked.

"Damn right I will, while you're out of town Derek. The chilli recipe is for Morgan women only, if the way to a man's heart is truly through his stomach that chilli will keep him coming back for the rest of your lives."

"What if I'm never officially a Morgan?" Garcia asked.

"Penelope you became a Morgan the second that ring went on your finger."

"That's so kind I'm glad I get to be a part of this family."

"I am too and so will the rest of the family when they arrive. Now let's see how my son did with the casserole shall we?"

They sat down and Morgan brought them each a plate with a good serving of the casserole and toast on the side. He then brought his own plate over and joined them; all of them agreeing that it was almost as good as his mother's. The three of them spent the rest of the morning chatting while they waited for Morgan's sisters to arrive. Just after noon the doorbell rang and Morgan went to answer it. He smiled when he saw his sisters. He let them inside and they each gave him a hug.

"Where's our future sister?" Desiree asked.

"What makes you think she's going to be your sister?" Morgan asked.

Sarah laughed. "Well Little Brother there's the fact that you are living with this woman."

"Not to mention we've actually met her Big Brother," added Desiree.

"And of course there's the fact that the baby angel's wings are broken, and unless you suddenly turned into to an ass any woman carrying your baby automatically becomes one of our sisters because she'll have our little niece or nephew for us to spoil."

"All right fine," Morgan agreed. "I also asked her to marry me last night if you must know."

The two women practically ran into the kitchen wanting to see the ring. The two women started to squeal excitedly when they saw the ring, and without even saying any hellos the sisters and Garcia shared a three-way hug. Morgan came into the room after them and couldn't help but grin when he saw the smiles on his family's faces. They were truly happy about the engagement, and he hoped his sisters would not ask too many questions about an upcoming wedding and upset his fiancée again.

Morgan poured each of his sisters a cup of coffee, making each cup the way they liked it. He also made Garcia and his mother new cups of tea. They then all went back into the living room, each taking a spot near the tree to open their gifts. Fran sat down in front of the tree wanting to give out the presents and no one argued with her. Morgan and Garcia were curled up together on a recliner while his sisters sat on the couch.

"Now how many of those presents are for Penelope?" asked Sarah looking at the pile of gifts in front of the tree.

"I'm just happy with my ring," Garcia cooed taking Morgan's hand.

"It is beautiful, our brother sure has good taste," Desiree said.

"You're the one who said it was bad luck to open Christmas gifts before Santa came silly girl, so of course you've got stuff under here," he told her kissing her softly.

"Okay enough of that you two," said Fran. "Now what to start with?

She began to look at the various gifts under the tree and found one for her son from Garcia. Morgan took it and ripped open the gift wrap excitedly. He was surprised when he opened the box and found a smaller box inside it, but soon his face lit up. He couldn't believe she had actually gotten him a gold watch.

"Baby Girl, this is too much," he told her.

"Mm, no," she countered. "I think it's just right. My mom bought my dad a watch for their first Christmas together I figured it was about time we mixed some Garcia traditions into the holidays."

He leaned in close to her and kissed her tenderly and for longer than she thought he would in front of his family. She pulled away from him and ran her fingers along his cheek, forgetting for a moment that they weren't alone.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he told her.

As his sisters had predicted a disproportionate number of the gifts under the tree were for Garcia. Most of them were thoughtful gifts, and to the surprise of his family none of the gifts were too personal. The whole family enjoyed their Christmas together, knowing it would be the first of many to come and that the family would only grow as time went on.

The End

Notes: Once again thank you for all the kind words, and faves, and alerts on this. Happy holidays I hope you enjoyed it as much I did writing it heart and hugz.


End file.
